bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/RPW Evolution, episode 1: Reunion
Sarah: *walking out of the Neathian Castle to greet Briana on her homecoming* Briana: (runs to Sarah and hugs her) I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN TWO YEARS Briana: did I miss anything? Sarah: well, where shall I start? Sarah: Meia died in the war with gundalia Sarah: As did Serena Briana: OH NO!!!! Thats terrible. Whos leading Neathia now? Sarah: Its turned into a conflict Sarah: Serena wants me to become queen on Neathia. But Fabia doesn't think it is very fair Briana: Why not? Rayne: Because it doesn't give us a chance to lead Rayne: Me and Corbin are fine with it though Corbin: Absolutely. Rayne: Afterall, Sarah is the one who lead the final attack on Gundalia Corbin: Man, that was fun. Fabia: Just because she led an attack doesn't mean she will be queen Fabia: That was my biological sisters throne it will be mine Corbin: Oh save it. Sarah: *Slaps Fabia* Rayne: HA! Corbin: HAHA! Fabia: Rayne, what are you still doing here? Shoudn't you be back on your planet. No gundalians allowed here you little blue-purple colored waste Corbin: ... Don't talk to the emperor that way, you selfish waste. Lumagrowl: *reverts to monster form* HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE EMPEROR OF GUNDALIA THAT WAY Sarah: O-o You had better run, Fabia. Fabia: Why? Im not scared. H.: (appears) Should be. Aranaut: *Comes into Monster form* I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM THE PRINCESS H.: Can it, you waste. Lumagrowl: shall i take you out first? *attacks Aranaut* Fabia: OH NO!!! ARANAUT!!!!!!!!! hmm, BATTLE GEAR BOOST, BATTLE CRUSHER Corbin: (appears behind Fabia with his Gauntlet blade to the back of her neck) NEVER talk to the emperor like that AGAIN. Fabia: *Hits Corbin in between his legs* *jumps up the the lowest roof of the castle* Corbin: O_O Lumagrowl: *power begins emanating from her body and a hole forms in teh sky* Fabia: w...what....the heck Corbin: Oh this should be fun. *A large figure appears out of no where.* *he lands on teh ground behind lumagrowl* Sarah: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!!!!!! Briana: IT'S GONNA DESTROY US ALL!!!!!!!!!! *runs inside* Corbin: You mind if I summoned mine, brother? Rayne: Don't you dare, this is Lumagrowls fight Corbin: As you wish. Lumagrowl: *pins Aranaut to the ground* Vexfist: *roars* Fabia: *runs inside* Corbin: ... must ... resist ... chasing Fabia ... Sarah: now that that is over, since we have all been gone for a while, how about we catch up? Corbin: Well it's been 2 years, so we should have a LOT to talk about. Sarah: I have new bakugan :D Senterra: Greetings ^^ Corbin: Same. Shade: >:D Corbin: ... Everyone say hey to Shade. Shade: ... why do I not like Senterra ... Senterra: hmm Sarah something does not feel right about that Shade Rayne: oh hey, I have one of those. kind of Sheath: Hello, everyone Shade: ... something about you two just isn't right ... hmm ... Have we met somewhere before? Senterra: I feel I have met you both somewhere before Sheath: well I come from a planet called Demonia Shade: So do I ... Sheath: I was taken from there and my mind has made me forget teh rest Senterra: as do i Sarah: hmm ... Sarah: lets go to teh park and introduce our other bakugan Corbin: We will PROBABLY need the space. Sarah: oh, didn't think about space. to the old battlefield then Rayne: Fine with me Corbin: Absolutely. Briana: *runs outside blasting the door open, hitting fabia in teh face with it. Gaia flying shortly behind her* WAIT FOR ME Shade: Freaky people. Corbin: I know. H.: Oh like you two are much better. Shade and Corbin: ... True. Gaia: hmm, weird. Sheath, Senterra, Shade do I knwo you three Senterra: hmm, not that I know od Shade: ... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! HOW DO I FEEL LIKE I H.: Shut up. Shade: NEVAH! Corbin: Now. Shade: Ok. Rayne: *begins walking to the battlefield* Sarah: Wait for me Rayne *runs up beside him and grabs his arm and puts her head on his shoulder* Shade: do we ... follow him? H.: >.> no Shade, we stay here. OF COURSE WE FOLLOW! Corbin: Freaks. H. and Shade: Oh like you are much better. Corbin: ... True. *everyone gets to the battlefield* Sarah: ME FIRST!!!!! Shade: It feels like there was a lot of death around here ... I LIKE. H.: >.> Sarah: Shade......there was alot fo death here. it was terrible. Shade: -"- Me gusta H.: ... (smacks Shade) Senterra: *throws demonis energy at Shade throwing him into a tree* Sarah: WHAT WAS THAT? Senterra: Oh, I forgot to tell you about my power Shade: ... you want POWER?! I'LL GIVE YOU POW ... H.: Shut up. Senterra: You see, in Demonia there were four beings. All in the form of Coredems Shade: o-o Senterra: I am the good being. Shade: I ... am teh evil one ... THAT EXPLAINS SO MUCH! Sheath: Wait ... I am the being of neutrality. Gaia: So am I. Senterra: You must be the second power of neutrality. Shade: -"- Me gusta MUCHO. H.: STOP WITH THAT! Sarah: Wow ... anyway, I would like to introduce you to SENTERRA! *throws out Senterra* Senterra: Greetings, people on the ground. Corbin: ... hehehe ... RISE DEMONIS SHADE! Shade: (rises in a cloud of darkness) o-o whoa ... maybe I should ... (reverts to pod form) Corbin: YOU PANSY. Sarah: Now for HAWKTOR! *throws out Hawktor* Corbin: SHADE! Shade: ? Corbin: You are an idiot. Shade: Oh like you are much better. Corbin: ... true ... Sarah: And now for the rest of my new ones. My third new Bakugan, HAOS DHARAK! *throws out Dharak* Remember that Dharak I found way back in the day rolling around in the castle? This is her. TBC ... New Bakugan Introduced Rayne'sAquos Vexfist.png Gaia.png Sheath.png Senterra.png Shade.png Category:Blog posts